leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anivia/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Timing with can lead to devastating combinations. * Anivia is extremely reliant on Mana for . Try getting items with Mana or go for a buff on Summoner's Rift. * It can be very difficult for enemy champions to kill her early in game. Seize the advantage by playing aggressively. ;Playing Against * Try to gank Anivia when she's laning. With multiple people, it is easier to ensure that her dies. * If you're playing a ranged champion, stay far enough away from Anivia so you can dodge more easily. * Try to fight Anivia in the lanes. In the jungle she can block pathways with lower ranks of . Tricks * is a combo mage based on landing and combining her skills onto a single enemy. However, 3 of her skills are area of effect, which increases her utility in various situations. Since her kit is focused on a quick combo and a finishing move for one enemy, being a utility combo mage with a great amount of crowd control, she is definitely a mid laner. * Anivia has one of the biggest auto-attack ranges. Her damage source comes from her amazing AP ratio on both hits of and the double damage on targets from . is a great farming tool, making her an incredible pusher. With proper positioning, will push melee enemies away. As she has an incredible scaling ratio, her late game power is quite impressive. * Anivia is quite squishy, she has low base level 1 health, one of the lowest level 18 health pools, and the lowest base movement speed. She has high mana costs, 3 skillshots, and a high cooldown on . She has a slow auto-attack animation and slow attack speed growth. Due to having low attributes, average base damage on her skills and big mana problems, she suffers on a weak early game. * will modify your armor and magic resist, depending on your level, it will drop or raise it. From level 12 onwards, it will begin to get stronger, as it will raise your armor and magic resistance values at levels 12 and 15. * Her combo is focused on an all-in-combo, so she can kill a squishy target really fast without retaliation. * is good when fighting enemies that need to be in a specific spot ( and for example), zoning them with her ultimate. Good against enemies that need a way to get closer, as she can still maintain distance with her range or crowd control ( , for example). And is really strong against enemies that don't have any gap closer skills, since she has great disengage capabilities and can punish enemies that come to chase her. * The debuff applied by her and will leave a trail even if the enemy becomes invisible. * Since creates an impassable area, it will interact with skills that need walls to have full effect. So champions like and can be really useful on the same team. ** grants vision of the area for the duration of the wall, and will draw turret aggro if it displaces an enemy champion. * If start channelling , it will be continued even in hers passive egg form. If you play with you can use it when you are surrounded by enemies and have no way to escape, but their crowd control spells are already on cooldown and they don't have enough damage to burst you that fast. ;Ability Usage * Anivia's spells should be used carefully, as has a slow traveling speed which makes it possible for the enemy to use a shield, cure, or just dodge it. * > can farm a minion wave very quickly, but this can burn out your mana pool. * It is generally recommended to time while under an allied tower or while you have your allies for protection. Do not count on your egg too much when you are alone and not under a tower. Low-level enemies can kill you because of the huge armor + magic resistance reduction and long revive time. Try to be aggressive in teamfights so you can deal good damage; be focused and let your team do the rest while they start working on your egg. ** can be used to bait an enemy to commit to killing when your jungler ganks that lane. ** Despite having , is fairly vulnerable to other harassment. Heavy hits can severely cripple her. Try to stop harassment by stunning your opponent before they can combo you to win tradeoffs. * 's basic combo is to place , place to block the opponent from escaping, and throw in a line towards the edge of the wall to stun the opponent as they try to move. Then follow up with a . * Both the damage from passing through and the detonation of remove a spell shield from . This means if you time it correctly and detonate right after it passed through an enemy with 's spell shield, it will dissolve and the detonation will deal full damage, stunning the target. * During the laning phase, use your autoattacks to hide harassment attempts. Stand within attack range of an enemy champion and autoattack minions with . When the enemy doesn't expect it, launch a and charge straight at them; if you time it correctly, they will be chilled and stunned, and you'll be close enough to land a follow-up for tons of damage. This is an effective strategy because the start of many of 's spell animations look similar to the beginning of her autoattack animations, and this can often catch an enemy, expecting an autoattacker, off-guard. * 's area of effect explosion is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try to hit the opponent twice with the spell by detonating it after it passes through them. * has a short cast time, so be sure to cast it the opponent. Just a little in front will block you off and push them away. * In the jungle, can completely block off a pathway. Allies can be blocked in/out as well so timing is essential. ** can completely block the in its area. This allows you to kill it without taking any damage as it cannot reach melee range and attack. ** will grant assists if an enemy champion touches it before dying. Be careful of turrets targeting you if an enemy touches your wall. ** can also be used to stop and from running by placing it on top of the sapling, which prevents it from running anywhere, or pushing a minion into it, causing it to reassign its target. ** It is also possible to disrupt channeled ultimates by putting directly on top of the opponent. This is useful if is on cooldown. * deals double if the target is stunned by or hit by a fully formed , so try to time it correctly. * is a great spell that can clear entire minion waves very quickly. Be sure to deactivate the spell when you don't need it as it will quickly drain your mana. * is an ideal tower taking ability, assuming you have or high mana regeneration. You can drop on the wide gap of the turret where the minions come out. This gives a lot of enemy champions problems especially if they are melee due to them having to make the choice of walking through and getting hit with a > combo or try to make their way around the remaining small areas left uncovered by setting up for an easy > combo. The same concept can be used for enemies playing offensively and attacking your tower. * is a great pick against enemies that need to be in a specific position, , , and even , since their kits need positioning and mobility. slows, making easier to handle, and finishing with is almost a safe kill because 's stun will stop your enemy in , causing extra damage per second. * Because of slow autoattack animations, high cooldowns and mana costs, farming with can be hard. So staying safe before level 6 is crucial for a good early game. has one of the biggest auto-attack ranges, and can be used for farming too, since it can hit two times and have a good area damage. ** However, be careful when using for farming, as it is one of your abilities that can help you escape dangerous situations. * deals extra damage when hit enemies affected by , so it need to be the last skill to be cast. The combination of her spells depends on the situation. ** The basic combo is: place , shoot (make it hit two times), launch your and put (the wall will eventually delay the enemy, giving time for more ticks from ) * If chased, place followed by and . The enemy will be both stunned and their pursuit delayed. * For a quick harass on melee champions, place followed immediately by . This is very useful to keep distance and harass. * When being chased, try to walk through narrow passages. can completely block the way and for 5 seconds you can hit your enemies without risk (be aware of gap closers and/or skillshots) * becomes very dangerous when in the jungle, as it gives the enemies less opportunities to dodge her spells. Therefore, try to force team fights in small places. ;Rune Usage ;Item Usage * has severe mana problems. Without , she can quickly run out of mana from many of her abilities, especially . Consider buying a and some potions on your first recall. * , and eventually is a must have path on 's build. She can stack really fast by spamming her skills on minions and even placing while in the base for free stacks. ** doesn't stop while ing, so always use it before leaving or entering the base. * The best way to build is to focus on mana, keeping her damage and increasing her survivability. So the standard and best build is: *# Two items to sustain her mana pool ( , or ) *# Boots of choice ( , , or ). *# One purely offensive item ( or ) *# An offense/defense hybrid item ( , , or even another since its passive will still stack) *# A purely defensive item ( or ) ** Note: If it proves necessary, pick several purely offensive items and two purely defensive ones. * A defensive alternative to is . * The second combination ( and ) is the more offensive option. The extra mana regen, bonus mana pool, and the useful shield alongside the reduced cooldown, in this way, will be more offensive, plus the passive to deal with sustain-based enemies. In this option, will prove more useful. * The third option ( and ) will be a balanced way. They will synergize extremely well, the bonus mana will increase the active shield, the bonus AP from your mana pool, the bonus health from the RoA passive, and the lane sustain. In this build a second , or will prove more useful. ** A is a great item to help in her laning phase, giving her some much needed health and mana and can be built into a later in the game. ** will have multiple uses. Since your abilities have high AP ratios, it will increase your damage sufficiently. The bonus armor will make your egg more resilient to damage and the active can be a life saver in teamfights. is also very effective against AD assassins. ** As a pure AP caster, should be bought if you are having trouble with tanks and bruisers. ** Since has the same range as your auto-attacks and a low cooldown, can be very useful. Right-clicking on your enemy after casting will add extra damage from a safer place, as has the third biggest attack range. * Due to being a combo mage based on crowd control and positioning of skillshots, will boost your damage, give more survivability, and provide more crowd control, thus making it easier both to execute your combos and to catch enemies/prevent them from reaching you. * Because Anivia's damage comes from only three abilities and two of them have a high AP ratio when applied on a target, is very beneficial in increasing her damage. * in conjunction with can yield devastating results. The flat penetration in conjunction with the damage per second and the enhanced burn for the passive can make you a deadly presence in teamfights. also helps a lot with penetrating tanks. * Since Anivia can be very mana hungry, consider starting out with s + s. In other words, anything that improves her sustain is a good way to start your game. * is a good pick, but should not be considered a core item. The extra mobility can be good at some stages of the game, but there are more essential stats to acquire, like cooldown reduction, mana and survivability, so consider the purchase carefully. * Avoid buying pure damage first, your core stats are mana and health. or should never be a first or second item on your build. ;Countering * Try to destroy her egg from her to prevent her from coming back to life. ** At early game, the egg is fairly weak, as it reduces her armor and magic resistance instead of increasing. Use this to your advantage. ** Use knockback or pull effects to place the egg away from allies or turrets that can aid its survival. * When playing on Summoner's Rift, a good strategy against Anivia is to steal her blue buff. Without it, she can't regenerate mana quickly enough, even with mana regeneration items, and if she tries to spam , Anivia will become out of mana very fast. * is very squishy both early game and late game. It is recommended to solo her while she is weak early game. ** Try to engage her when her is on cooldown. * will stun you if you are in the path of the spell. Try to move away from the path to avoid both the stun and damage. Keep range from her to avoid damage. ** When escaping from her, move criss cross to avoid her from a distance. * Avoid confrontation with her in the jungle. Her can block you from escaping or chasing easily. * Keep in mind that the double damage effect in her only applies when you are hit by her or . It will not proc if you are slowed by abilities or . * Crowd control effects that stop abilities from being cast, such as stuns or silences, immediately stop from being channeled. If Anivia is not guaranteed to die within the duration of such crowd control effects, it may be wiser to save them in expectation of to stop it from being channeled. de:Anivia/Strategie ru:Anivia/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Anivia